stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire
Claire is a shiny Gardevoir played by Kat. She, like Lucia and Charlie-Anne, was one of Anabel's Less Fortunate Children. She had been brainwashed into being faithful to her "Mother," but her memories were eventually restored due to the efforts of E and Ducky. Story Background Claire was born to two Gardevoir parents in Hoenn. They lived a quiet life in the wild, until Anabel took her while she was only still a Ralts. Anabel killed her mother as she tried to protect her child. While still a Ralts, Anabel saw no need for extreme brainwashing, since Claire was already naive then. But when she evolved into a Kirlia, she started questioning the vague memory she had of her parents. Anabel then tracked down and murdered her father, and assured Claire her parents died long ago and she had been saved. Love & War Eventually, Claire got wrapped up in the final battles against Anabel, trying to defend her "Mother." She proved to be fairly strong at first, but her true weakness was Charlie's hugs and Vimir's songs. After her memory was restored, she found herself in the Astral Plane, taken there by Tiamat for her safety. There she discovered the real details of her parents deaths, and cried, being hugged by all the Pokemon there. When Anabel appeared in the Astral Plane, she watched her get dragged down to hell with a smile on her face. Tiamat then took all the children home. After coming back to the mortal world, she and Charlie-Anne agreed to Lucia's offer to be their mother, since they were already close to Lucia before the events leading up to Anabel's death. She also almost immediately befriended Rara, due to being part of the same species group, and was supportive of her desire to become a Gallade despite being female. Upon meeting Wiz, she immediately recognized him as male, due to the fact that her father was also a male Gardevoir. Despite their bickering, she actually liked him. At some point, voices started filling her head, telling her to do things or else they'd harm her friends. This has mostly subsided and she's realized they're not actually harmful. However, a voice keeps speaking to her that, as she puts it, "Sounds almost like myself." This voice encourages her to severely injure anyone who hurts those she considers dear, such as Wiz, who she realized she had a crush on. Iron Skies During the 2 year time-skip after the tournament arc, she evolved into a Gardevoir with, rather uniquely, long hair. She also started to consider Katsu a father. The strange voice, however, still lingered She paid Chastity $20 for relationship advice, to help her confess her feelings to Wiz. Her initial advice was to bake him something, but Claire said she was more of a seamstress than a cook, so Chastity suggested just making store-bought cookies and putting them in a hand-made bag. Claire, at the time, thought this was a good idea. She Mega evolved for the first time after hearing "Howlett" broke Iris' heart. Enraged by the thought of someone daring to hurt the woman she admired, this caused the Mega evolution, which was revealed to be the "voice," declaring that this was who she really was. She then went on to beat him up, but he got crushed by Mike instead. Some time after this, she befriended Flapjack. She finally invited Wiz over for milkshakes, and, after Katsu awkwardly almost got straight up murdered by Wiz multiple times, presented the gift to him. However, Wiz perceived the bag as "a purse" and left, highly upset. In anger, Claire decided it was Chastity's fault and Mega evolved, breaking into Chastity's condo and beating her up, until Chastity gave her a Draining Kiss and, in the most awkward fighting sequence in the RP, Claire returned it with her own Draining Kiss passionately. Both of them exhausted, Claire reverted to her normal form and deeply apologized. Not too long after that, she apologized for Wiz over the "purse" incident, and since they were on good terms again, she confessed her feelings with help from Sirius, and they later went on a date that went surprisingly well. Her, Chastity, and Fatale started a relationship advice business together, and as such, when the Nazis attacked, Claire went on to protect her two friends. During this, she beat Gerlinde. We Are The Champions Back on the island, she's been receiving help from Fatale to be more honest with and accepting of herself, while Violetta has quite possibly sabotaged her relationship with Wiz, unbeknownst to Claire. Due to her closeness to Rara, Claire was there when she evolved into the first female Gallade. She accidentally scared Elesa and Bohnen, making her feel incredibly guilty. Personality Claire wants to look cool, and she wants to be cool, but she's also a big softie and sweetheart by nature. This results in her coming off as a tsundere. However, when a specific voice speaks to her, her mood shifts. She has a shadowed expression, wants to harm anyone who hurts her friends, and is far more open about her feelings, much like a yandere. This occurs in her Mega form as well. These double personalities are slowly starting to mix as Claire learns to accept herself. Trivia * Her long hair is to distinguish her from Iris, as they are both shiny Gardevoir. Gallery Claire.png|Claire as a teenager; a Kirlia. Claire Blush.png|Claire blushing. Claire Super Blush.png|Claire blushing more. Claire Cry.png|Claire crying. Claire Pissed.png|Angry Claire. MClaire Mad.png|Mega form. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP